Dry Bones
by garretelliot
Summary: Part two of the Southern Exposure series Sequel to Her Kind Of Town. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Title- Dry Bones Author- garretelliot and jtbwriter  
Disclaimer- Believe me if we owned them you'd know it!  
Author's Note- Well I promised you a sequel to Her Kind Of Town and here it is. This one is completely co-authored by** garretelliot** and **jtbwriter**. We hope you enjoy it and please read and review. With very special thanks to Miri(aka VampyreHeart).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wren Morgan stepped off the elevator, searching for her best friend, Sarah Matthews. It was Sass' first day back at work and Wren wanted to take her to lunch. The past few weeks had been hard on everyone. The stress of worrying over Garret's professional problems and Woody's physical condition had worn all of them pretty thin. Sarah, not surprisingly, seemed to be showing it the most. Dealing with after effects of her ex-husband's attack as well as trying to bolster Garret's spirits and verbally kicking Woody's butt over his physical therapy and his treatment of Jordan was draining her energy.

_"Sarah, you can't keep this up, you're going to make yourself sick." Garret said, catching the petite, raven-haired woman by the arm as she headed toward the door for yet another trip to Woody's apartment._

"_Garret, I have to, that boy hasn't the sense of a turnip. Jordan can't take much more of his feeling sorry for himself and shutting her out." She replied, letting him pull her down on the sofa. "Now that he's at his apartment, he won't open the door or even talk to her on the phone!"_

_Surprising her, Garret nodded. "I know sweetheart, but I think he needs a little tough love this time, okay? If it doesn't work, promise me you'll stay out of it and let Jordan handle it."_

_Sarah saw the love and concern in his eyes. "Yes, boss man. I promise." She smiled at him then giving him a kiss, she got up and grabbed her car keys._

It was then, she had told Wren, that she knew what she had to say to Woody as she confronted him about his recent behavior.

"_Woodrow, you are acting like an idiotic jackass who's stayed at his pity party way too long." She told him, eyes blazing with frustration. "You have got to get over yourself and stop breaking Jordan's heart. I thought you loved her!"_

"_Sarah, you don't understand, I'm barely able to walk, let alone do my job, I can't let Jordan waste her life on someone who…" Woody didn't even get to finish his lame response. He sat round eyed as the normally sweet tempered little Southern ME harangued him like a Boston fishwife._

"_Waste? Since when is loving a waste. For an intelligent perceptive man you are being particularly dense. You've sat on your ass for the last eight weeks feeling sorry for yourself and expecting everyone else to come along for the ride. Well guess what buddy. We don't want a ticket on this train." Sarah marched over to the door and grabbed her purse and keys. "You need to get off the cross honey, someone else could use the wood." She turned and stormed out of his apartment, leaving a somewhat embarrassed and rueful detective in her wake._

Sarah's tirade had done the trick, after she'd left; a very contrite Woody had called Jordan and asked her to come over. The next morning Jordan and Woody showed up at Garret and Sarah's apartment looking more relaxed and happier than either of them had since Woody was shot eight weeks before; on Jordan's hand was the engagement ring she'd worn prior to Woody's attempt to end things and on her face was a smile to rival one of Sarah's most dazzling.

"_I tell you, Wren, when I saw that ring, it made me realize that I have to work harder on getting my head straight. Woody wasn't the only participant in a pity party. Garret says he'll wait as long as it takes, but I'm tired of this limbo." Sarah had given Wren a blow by blow the next day. _

Garret and Jordan had talked in his study for almost four hours while Woody and Sarah kept each other company. When the two came out, their friendship was completely restored and Jordan finally knew the entire story of why Garret had covered up the Moreau evidence.

In the intervening weeks, Garret's professional woes began to disappear. The DA had decided not to press charges against him and the medical review board had given him a written censure and probation for six months.

Woody's physical condition had improved to the point that he was already on limited duty. Pending his doctor's final approval, he would return to full duty the following Monday.

Things were going very well and Wren had her fingers crossed for Garret, who had a meeting today with the governor about the possibility of full reinstatement to his job. Taking Sarah's mind off the meeting was Wren's ulterior motive for today's lunch date.

The only problem in Wren's world today was Nigel. She could tell the man liked her but he just never acted on the attraction. Flirtation and blushes were cute and fun to a point, but she was more than ready to find out which side of the bed the man slept on. She just hadn't yet decided how to accomplish her goal.

Seeing no one at the reception desk, Wren wandered down the corridor in search of Sarah; as she passed Lily's office, the grief counselor greeted her.

"Hi Wren."

"How's it going, Lily?" Wren had quickly come to enjoy the quick wit and biting humor Lily only showed around her friends.

"It's been slow today, only three admissions and two notifications. I may just take the afternoon off." Lily fell into step beside the blonde.

"Cool, wanna check out the new boutique around the corner from my apartment? I saw a Prada bag in their window that would make an angel weep." Wren asked.

"Sounds great, I could use something to take my mind off Garret's meeting today. I'm so nervous." Lily bit her lip. "What if they don't reinstate him?"

"The governor wouldn't be that stupid. Garret will be back in no time." Wren said confidently. "And then we can throw a major party because 'Satan' will be leaving the building." The two women grinned at the thought of Slokum's departure. "Is Sarah working a case?"

"She stole one from Sydney, but don't let Slokum know. He 'suggested' in morning briefing that she take today easy." Lily smiled.

"He doesn't know our Sass at all, does he?" Wren laughed at the obliviousness of the diminutive dictatorial creep. "Speaking of, where is the worm?"

"At the meeting with Garret and the governor." Lily answered.

"Well let's go grab a coffee and start on these doughnuts I brought before anyone else realizes they're here." Wren held up the boxes in her hand. "They're from Romano's bakery."

"Yummy." Lily hummed. "I'm so ready for a break. I hope you got chocolate iced."

"Is the Pope Catholic?" Wren answered with a grin as the two women headed for the break room. "Four chocolate iced, custard-filled, that we will naturally not share with anyone but Sarah and Jordan, since men cannot truly appreciate the intricacy and majesty of chocolate. I got them crullers." Wren grinned,

About fifteen minutes later Nigel, Bug and Woody entered the break room where Lily and Wren sat chatting.  
"Hi Wren." Woody said as he leaned over her shoulder and snagged a cruller.

"Hello Woodrow and you're welcome." She grinned up at him. "Hi Bug." As she turned to Nigel her eyes began to sparkle and her smile grew wider and the blush creeping up her cheeks was noticeable to the entire room. "Hello Nigel."

"Hello Wren." Nigel blushed and busied himself with pouring coffee. Bug rolled his eyes and then batted them at Lily who slapped his arm while Woody tried not to choke on his doughnut.

"Hey Woody, did the P.D. open an office here or something?" Wren teased. "I mean every time I come here you're hanging around. Do cops not work in this town?"

"I'm on police business, darlin'." Woody tried to mimic Wren's sweet Southern drawl and failed miserably. "The Captain decided that limited duty for me meant playing errand boy. I brought in a gun from a murder scene in Southie. We're hoping Nige can match it to the bullet in the victim." He grabbed another doughnut with a grin. "I'm just waiting on Sarah to get the slug out of the guy."

"And hanging out with Bug and Nigel, playing video games on the big screen in the computer room is just a plus, right?" Wren teased looking at Lily.

"Too much testosterone must cause them to want to blow things up." Lily took Wren's cue and jumped in, laughingly harassing the blue-eyed detective.

"It wasn't a video game," Woody defended, grinning. "It was a traffic accident simulator."

"Right." Wren smirked, eyes sparkling. "Just stick to that story, Woodrow."

"Someone might buy it." Lily grinned, getting up to get another can of juice.

"Hi guys. Got one of those for me, Flower?" Sarah said to Lily from the doorway. Sarah had taken off her scrubs and looked as fresh as when she first came in. Lily smiled at the nickname the newest ME had given her.

"Sure thing, Sass." Lily slid another can off the shelf and tossed it to Sarah who expertly caught it then popped the top off in one smooth move.

"Ooh, someone got doughnuts." Sarah started to reach for a cruller only to have Wren hand her a chocolate iced one from the bottom box. Woody looked longingly at it, then turned to Wren.

"No fair Wren, hiding the good stuff." He mock pouted and gave her a sad eyed look.

"Don't turn those puppy dog eyes on me, pal. It won't work, I used to own a basset hound." Wren laughed. "Besides there is only one left and it belongs to your fiancee."

"I think I'll just stick to the crullers." Woody decided.

"Smart man, you already understand that coming between a woman and her chocolate is deadly." Wren joked. "Your wisdom grows daily, grasshopper."

"Woody, your bullet is on Nigel's desk and I don't think a match is going to be any problem. It looks nicely intact to me." Sarah sipped her drink and looked over at Lily with a raised eyebrow, deflating a little when Lily shook her head; there had been no call from Garret yet.

Wren's cell phone rang and she stepped into the hall to answer it; Nigel's eyes followed her as Woody spoke. "Thanks Sarah. Nige, can you get me that match before lunch?" Nigel said nothing. "Nigel?" He tapped Nigel's shoulder.

"Sorry, what was that?" Nigel finally answered.

"You, bullet, ballistics." Woody said.

"Sure thing mate, I'll have it before lunch." Nigel sat up straight as Wren came back in the room.

Woody picked up the sports section of the paper while Wren pulled Sarah to the corner to ask her how Garret had been that morning. Suddenly Woody chuckled out loud.

"What's got you in a good mood, Woody?" Sarah asked coming to peer over his shoulder at the paper.

"The Sox won last night and the Yankees lost so now Boston's two games out of first and the Yanks are five games out." Woody replied gleefully.

"Oh I thought maybe you were talking about a real team like the Braves." Sarah teased, causing Woody to sputter his coffee.

"You're a baseball fan?" Woody asked incredulously.

"Does Yogi Berra mix his metaphors?" Sarah answered. "I've been a Braves fan since we couldn't win a game if the other team didn't show."

"Sarah, I hate to tell you this but your team hasn't been any good since they lost Maddox, whereas when Nomar vamoosed, Damon just picked up the slack." Woody grinned cockily.

Noticing the flash in her friend's eyes, Wren stepped in. "Hold it there, Woodrow, them's fightin' words. How would you like to see the Boston Bullies play the boys from 'lanta and maybe put a little money where your mouth is?"

"I wish. They're playing at Fenway this weekend, but the tickets were all sold out. I could get some at the park from a scalper but with Jordan working for that little.." Lily shushed him as Slokum appeared around the corner, stopping at the door of the break room.

He looked around at the group with a disdainful expression. "Dr. Macy will be returning to work on Monday in his same position," He began, frowning at the smiles that appeared on each face. "However I will be staying on as managing director for the duration of his probation. He and each one of you will still have to answer to me during that time. Just because the powers that be have seen fit to overlook his actions and capitulate to the anonymous complaints of some employees, neither he nor any of you will be getting a free ride."

Slokum stomped off as everyone began hugging the nearest person and Woody began whistling 'Happy Days Are Here Again'.

When everyone had settled down Wren looked at Woody. "So do you think you can handle a trip to Fenway to face the humiliating defeat of your Sox?"

"I told you the tickets are sold out, Wren." Woody pouted.

"But I have an in with the Braves. That phone call was from my buddy Lonnie Jackson who works in the front office and he's got tickets waiting for me at 'will call'." Wren grinned. "So are you up for playing bodyguard or are you gonna let the Sox fans clobber Sarah and me for pulling for our boys?"

"What makes you think I won't help them?" Woody smirked.  
Sarah piped up. "Cause I'm cute, sweet and your fiancee will hurt you if you kill her wedding coordinator."

"I don't know about that, Jordan's a Sox fan too." Lily interjected.

"Well, Wren we could always give the other tickets to some street bums." Sarah grinned.

"No, no we're your guys, right Nige?" Woody said quickly. "Well, I've always been a cricket man myself." Nigel said.

"That's all right, darlin'." Wren patted his cheek. "I'll rescue you from the lingerin' effects of your deprived childhood and teach you the finer points of the hanging curve ball." She turned to Lily, not failing to notice Nigel's slow sexy smile. "You in, Lily?"

"I don't know, I had something tentative but I think I'd rather hang with you guys." Lily answered.

"Bug. You're coming, right?" Sarah asked.

"Well I suppose, if someone will help me figure out the game. It just never made any sense to me." Bugs looked hopefully toward Lily.

"Lily, I can't be trusted to keep my mind on an explanation during the game and Wren will have her hands full with Nigel. Could you teach Bug?" Sarah took the opportunity to nudge the two together.

"Sure, if Bug doesn't mind a somewhat confused explanation. I'm not clear on some of the finer points myself." Lily had no clue what Sarah had in mind.

"I wonder if Max would come?" Sarah said.

"Absolutely, but I think we should put you guys on opposite ends of the row. Max is very serious about his Sox." Woody said.

"Max is a big teddy bear." Wren dismissed his comment.

"Did she just call him a teddy bear?" Woody asked Nigel, who had a look of disbelief on his face at the idea of anyone thinking Max Cavanaugh was harmless.

"A sweetheart. Max wouldn't hurt a fly." Sarah agreed with her friend.

"Especially not if it batted big green eyes at him and called him 'Hon'." Jordan said walking into the room. "Max thinks you are cute and charming."

"He only says that cause it's true." Sarah joked.

"That's Sass, no conceit in her family, she got it all." Wren told the room at large as everyone laughed. "You and Max wanna join us for the Sox-Braves game Saturday, Jordan?"

"Sounds great, but how'd you score tickets?" Jordan asked.

"A guy I used to date in college works in the Braves front office and he knew I was in Boston. He called a few minutes ago and offered me as many as I wanted above the visitor's dugout close enough to see the seams on Julio Franco's uniform." Wren told her. "I think Lonnie's hoping to convince me to start up where we left off, but I've kinda got other plans." She cut her eyes toward where Nigel sat talking to Woody.

Suddenly Woody caught sight of his fiancee over Nigel's head. "Jo, come here, I'm the bearer of even better news"

Jordan purposefully sashayed over to the young detective, then plopped herself on his lap.

"What could possibly be better than Sox tickets?" She smiled suggestively.

Woody blushed, obviously thinking something more personal, then a familiar voice stole his thunder.

"Watching you two finally get married so Jordan will stop hitting on you at work." A gravelly voice intoned from the doorway.

A cheer arose as Garret stepped into the room. Sarah immediately slipped into his arms and Nigel announced, "Drinks after work on me!"

An impromptu celebration broke out, as down the corridor, Slokum slammed his door shut, turned on his computer and began to type furiously.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N- So give us a review and tell us what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Well according to my bank account I'm still poor so I guess I don't own them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
"Sweet Nancy, look at this place!"

Nigel fairly gaped with astonishment at the sight of Fenway Park, filled to capacity with fans literally hanging from the rafters.

"Nigel, close your mouth. Ah' swear, but you'll go home with more flies then popcorn and peanuts in your stomach." Wren teased, then shivered with pleasure at the squeeze the tall Brit gave her hand. As they went down the steps to their coveted field level seats, Wren stole a look to see Jordan and Woody below them, figuring out who'd sit where.

As they approached, Wren grinned to see Max entering from the other side with Garret and Sarah, and secretly rejoiced at ending up next to the stocky former cop. She had spent many evenings at his bar since coming to Boston, sharing tall tales and rounds of pool with him.

Max had rapidly come to look on the blonde as a second daughter. Seeing her heart-shaped face, he gave her a bear hug and quietly told her, "Wren, thanks from the bottom of my heart for this. I'd forgotten how much fun Jordan had as a child going to the games with me. I really threw away a lot when I left all those months ago."

"Oh, you didn't really throw it away, Max. You just forgot about it for a while. It's not too late for you or Jordan. I guarantee it!" Wren impulsively put a hand on his arm.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Max gave her a sigh, then smiled as Jordan leaned over to him.

"Dad, look. They've got red cotton candy instead of pink. You know you want to but me some!" Jordan said excitedly.

"Sure, sweetheart, let me do the honors." Max chuckled, then bought a couple of bags, rewarded with a smile from Jordan that reminded him of the times his little girl had been perpetually happy. Before fate had conspired to steal Emily from both of them.

Soon father and daughter and Woody were swapping baseball stories, leaving Wren to study her other friends; Sarah and Garret were now eating hot dogs and Bug was sharing his nachos with Lily, his shy grin broadening with every smear of cheese sauce on her mouth. These people were quickly becoming a second family to her. She'd originally thought to remain in Boston only long enough to see Sarah back on her feet, but the inducements to stay were becoming overwhelming; especially in the form of a certain tall Anglo.

"Penny for your thoughts, luv?" Giggling, Wren looked up at the object of her affections, and then lost all coherent thought as she stared up into his magnetic eyes.

"_Would you please rise for our National Anthem."_

Tearing her gaze from his, Wren stood, pulling Nigel up with her. "I'll share them with you later, no charge, sugah." Staring straight ahead, trying not to blush, she missed the tender look he gave her. Suddenly they were singing, his soft tenor and her full alto blending with the voices of the thousands of other fans. Max exchanged amused looks with his daughter and Woody, and then added his full Irish voice.

It was enough to bring tears to Wren eyes, being able to share this game with all her new friends. Suddenly it struck her, she'd forgotten to tell Sarah and the others the best part of her news.

"Do you want something to eat, luv?" Nigel's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, honey. Yes, I'd love a hot dog, with mustard, onion and piccalilli." She told him teasingly and then laughed as he repeated "piccalilli?"

"What, the great Fenway doesn't have piccalilli, you know, the chopped pickles?" She pantomimed to him, enjoying her joke and then grinned as he suddenly nodded.

"Wren, my sweet, you mean relish, don't you?" His smile deepened as she blushed again.

"See what you do to me, Nigel. I forgot these Yankees like to describe condiments, not just give them a name." She winked.

Max just about choked on his beer as he caught the exchange. "Jordan, if he doesn't get it by now…"

"Oh, he will, or I'll let Woody spell it out for him!" She smirked. Her fiance caught his name, then seeing the spectacle of Wren's wink undoing his friend, got the gist.

"Anything for the woman who'll tame Nigel, and," he lowered his voice, "who can get away with calling your father a 'Teddy Bear'."

"And you say you're not romantic." Jordan whispered, then not caring who was looking, kissed him.

"All right, lovebirds, game time! Save it for after the Sox win!" Max pretended to grouse.

Unfortunately, it was more the Braves than Red Sox; the smoking pitches of Smoltz and the bullpen were more than Damon and company could handle. As the innings piled up and the Sox wasted the few chances they had, Sarah and Wren tried to keep a lid on their enthusiasm. Unfortunately, when Andruw Jones drove in his second run, Wren lost it.

"Way to Go, Andruw! Whoooohooo!" She leapt up screaming, and then an empty peanut bag just missed her head.

"Go back to Atlanta, ya redneck!" A rough voice yelled in back of them.

Furious, Nigel bolted up from his seat, "What barbarian threw that?"

"I did, you freak. Go back to the South, or wherever you came from!" A beefy, sweaty man stood up, then a woman's voice yelled, "Sit down, Irving, and stop acting like a drunk!"

"I am not drunk, and no stinkin' Braves fan roots in my section!" The oaf hollered at his companion. Before he could utter another word, two of Fenway's finest were in back of him, having seen Woody and Max's signals.

"Come on, mister, it's time you learned some manners!" One of them said, as the other picked him up by the collar and dragged him up the steps.

Wren shook her head; then smiled her thanks at her friends. "Ah can always depend on Boston's finest to stand up for a lady!" she trilled, cracking up all her friends and the rest of the fans around them as well.

"And as for you…." She turned to Nigel, whose face was finally returning to its normal pallor. She stretched up and planted a kiss on his cheek, to the hoots of the fans around them.

Rattled, he managed a weak "my pleasure," then took her hand and pulled her down into her seat to watch the rest of the game.

Much to the rest of the group's displeasure, the Red Sox stranded two in the bottom of the ninth and lost three to one. Chuckling, Sarah and Wren consoled the others by offering to stand the "losers" to a round at the Pogue.

"Second-best news I've had all day." Garret smirked, and then lifted an eyebrow at Wren when Bug asked innocently, "What's the first, Dr. Macy?"

He nudged Wren, who put an innocent smile on her face. "Well, thanks to the pleadings of my former Archeology teacher, I'm going to be volunteering at a dig over by the new college housing on Walingford Green. I get to supervise ten 'probies' in exchange for the thrill of uncovering a possible Pilgrim graveyard."

"Wren, that means you'll be here for the rest of the summer, right?" Jordan was ready to burst with excitement; she'd have both her wedding coordinators present longer then she thought.

"Stop rubbing your hands with glee, Jordan. Of course I'll be here; your own personal wedding drudge." Wren teased, giving her a hug.

All the way out of the park, Wren couldn't help but notice Nigel had been eager to hold her hand, walk on the outside of her as they strolled to Bug's car and generally demonstrate that he was determined to watch over her.

"So far so good." she thought, as she rode to the Pogue with Bug and Lilly; Nigel had ridden his motorcycle to the game. She couldn't let the night pass without some sign that Nigel was interested in moving further into a relationship with her. Wren took a deep breath; tonight or never she decided.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N- Make us smile, review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- jtbwriter doesn't own them either.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By the time Wren, Bug and Lilly got to the Pogue, Jordan had already enlisted Woody and Nigel to shove the tables in the back together. The entire group was soon seated with their drink of choice, toasting Garret and Woody's return to work the following Monday and Wren's new job. After a few choice comments from the two belles about the inability of the Sox to play decent baseball, the teasing began. Wren and Sarah were told that there was a need to recreate Sherman's arson at Turner Field.

"Ya'll just can't stand that the boys from 'Lanta showed you up. Face it we got the juice. Bobby Cox and the boys were just doing ya'll a favor." Wren informed the table at large.

"And how's that?" Max asked her, chuckling.

"Well darlin', they were just teaching your boys how to play some real ball, as opposed to that American League stuff you usually play." Wren grinned. "I'm in the mood for a game of pool, who's up to get skinned?"

"I'll play you." Jordan jumped up. "Ten bucks a game sound good?"

"A woman after my own heart, never shoot pool or play poker unless there's money on the table." Wren laughed as the two headed off to the pool table.

Nigel perched on a stool and watched Wren demolish Jordan twice, while Max and Garret tried to explain a sacrifice bunt to Bug. Lily, Sarah and Woody were arguing the finer points of the designated hitter rule. The cop and the counselor thought it made for better baseball while Sarah was of the opinion that it was an obvious communist plot to undermine the American way of life.

"Next victim." Wren called as she sunk the eight ball to Jordan's dismay.

"That's it for me, if I lose any more I won't be able to eat lunch this week." Jordan said.

"How 'bout it Max?" Wren stepped to the table and took a drink of her beer. "Play you for another round for the table?"

"That is a bet, my dear." Max got up and headed to the cue stand. "You win, the tab's mine. I win, and you buy it."

"You got it." Wren grinned as she racked the balls. "Hey Garret, after I skin the barkeep, you're next." She called over to the table.

Sarah looked mildly surprised. "Do you play pool?"

"I made the mistake of telling Wren that I paid for my books one semester by hustling games at a local pool hall." Garret blushed slightly.

"Doc, I didn't know you had a history as a pool shark." Woody ribbed him, grinning. "I may have to pull your rap sheet and check you out, man."

Sarah and Jordan laughed at the look on Garret's face.

"That's my Dirty Gary." Jordan teased him. "Remind me to tell you about the bar fight our guy here started and ended, Sarah."

"Was that before or after the kegger you threw in the crypt?" Sarah teased in defense of her man.

"You told her about the kegger, man?" Jordan looked at her boss incredulously.

"Oh, I've gotten all kinds of info on all of you." Sarah snuggled into the crook of Garret's arm. "One of the perks of sleeping with the boss, you know." She finished as they all laughed.

"Well now you have to tell us a secret about Sarah." Jordan looked at Garret.

Sarah turned to Garret and grinned. "Don't you dare!" She said laughing. "I know just what you're thinking." She looked over at the brunette across the table. "Besides, Jordan, you know all about the rose arbor and the tea dance, isn't that embarrassing enough?"

"Oh no, we need something juicier than that." Jordan teased. "Come on, give us some ammo on Sarah, Garret."

Sarah hid her face in her hands and everyone heard a muffled "Go ahead, I'll just sit here and be mortified."

Lily, Bug, Jordan and Woody leaned in to hear what secret could possibly embarrass the lady like ME. "Sarah was a beauty queen." Garret told them.

"Oh my sweet Lord! You mean an honest to God, crown and sash beauty queen?" Jordan laughed.

Sarah held up one hand. "Miss Memphis 1985, right here." The sight of her red face set the rest of the table off again.

"Wow, you won a beauty contest." Woody sounded impressed. "What was your talent?"

"Don't tell me, let me guess." Jordan interrupted. "You twirled a baton, right?"

"No I sang; Wren twirled the baton." Sarah told the brunette. "I won in '85, she won in '86."

"Whoa, two beauty queens. Man, I'm impressed." Lily laughed.

"Don't be. All you have to do is prance around in high heels and say you want world peace." Wren told her as she reached over for her beer.

"Yeah well, this one pranced well enough to win Miss Tennessee and first runner up Miss America." Sarah told everyone gesturing toward Wren.

Woody began humming the Miss America theme, then yelped as both Wren and Jordan popped him in the back of the head.

"Hey, I didn't come here to be abused." He said rubbing his head,

"Oh? Where do you usually go?" Wren stuck out her tongue at Woody and sashayed back to the pool table.

"Hey Max. Aren't you going to help me out here?" Woody called out.

"Forget it kid, any man who is fool enough to take on these girls deserves what he gets." Max laughed, then groaned as Wren sunk her last ball then lined up on the eight ball.

"Eight ball, corner pocket." Wren called and sank it easily. "You owe the table a round, darlin'." She grinned at him.

"You're a ringer aren't you, kid?" Max smiled at the violet-eyed beauty.

"Who me?" She replied innocently and turned toward Garret. "Your turn, stud. Your wallet needs lightening too."

"Nope, " Sarah piped up. "He's going to dance with me." She turned to Max. "Did the jukebox guy get the songs I wanted?"

"All of them but one." Max told her as he headed to the bar to pick up the next round.

Sarah looked at Garret. "Dance with me, honey?"

"Love to." He took her hand and led her to the jukebox.  
Wren sat down across from Bug and Lily and Nigel took the seat at the end of the table. As the first notes of a beach music song came out of the jukebox, Wren grinned.

"Come on, let's Shag." She said to Nigel, who nearly choked on his beer and turned almost scarlet.

"Say what?" He stammered just as Wren realized her cultural faux pas.

"No, no the Shag is a dance invented in the Carolinas. You dance it to beach music." She blushed furiously, while Lily and Bug tried to smother their laughter.

"Come on. I'll teach you." She grabbed Nigel's hand and dragged him out on the floor.

As their friends cheered her on, Wren demonstrated the dance she and Sarah had gloried in during their teenage years. Nigel's face remained red as he tried to imitate her movements.

"Oh my Lord, Woody look at the poor guy!" Jordan chuckled; then squealed with laughter as he pulled her up.

"Come on, Jo, let's give them something else to look at." Woody snickered, and then led her to the far corner of the dance floor where they could dance without knocking into the others.

As Garret tried to follow the steps, Sarah demonstrated he laughed. "I guess I'm not much of a dancer."

"The Shag's not much of the dance, you're doing great." Sarah smiled up at him.

When the party began to break up, Garret offered Wren a ride home.

"Thanks, but I'm in the opposite direction from just about everyone. I'll call a cab." She refused.

"I'll drive you Wren. I live pretty close to you." Nigel offered. "If you don't mind a ride on a motorbike."

"Are you kidding, I love to ride? My brothers taught me when I was very little." Wren smiled eagerly at the thought of finally getting Nigel alone. "I'll meet you out front."

The ride to Wren's apartment was very disconcerting for Nigel. The long-legged blonde snuggled up against his back and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. The close contact made for a very pleasant distraction; Nigel had all he could do to keep his mind on the road.

Wren breathed in the scent of his cologne and plotted her strategy. She had no intention of having him go home tonight. As her father would have said, it was time to fish or cut bait.

When they pulled up in front of her apartment, Nigel shut off the bike and got off to walk her in. The elevator ride and the walk to the door were quiet. Wren unlocked her door and turned to Nigel.

"About that Shag comment…" She began.

"Not to worry, luv." Nigel reassured her.

Wren decided on a more direct approach. She stretched up, kissed him deeply then stepped back and looked up at him. "I wouldn't be averse to trying the other definition with you." A sexy grin spread across her face as she stepped into the apartment and looked back at him questioningly.

Nigel stood dumbfounded, trying to think past the feel of her lips.

"Well, are you coming or not?" She gave him a teasing look and then pulled him into the apartment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N- This is for all the Nigel fans who wanted to see he and Wren together, especially Miri.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- No, they don't belong to either of us, so we are of course broke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wren pulled her hair back for the third time in an hour and wondered yet again how she'd allowed herself to be talked into consulting on this archaeological dig, for free no less.

Well at least it was a chance to work with bones that had nothing to do with an ongoing criminal investigation and truth be told, she'd always enjoyed fieldwork in college. So here she was melting in the late August heat, kneeling over the bones of some Puritan who had died long before Wren's family ever set feet in the New World.

The college student she'd been working with all morning came back from getting a drink and the two of them settled back down to finish uncovering the skeleton. Wren noticed a metallic glint at the ribcage and lifted her brush to uncover more of the artifact. She sat back on her heels.

"David, stop and move back from the body." She said.

"Did I do something wrong, Dr. Morgan?" The kid asked anxiously.

"No, but we need to call the cops and the medical examiner's office. This skeleton does not belong here." Wren pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"What makes you say that, Ma'am?" David looked puzzled.

"Well David, as far as I know the Puritans weren't really big on peace symbols." Wren pointed to the medallion balanced on the sternum of their find as she dialed Woody, who had just returned to full duty that week.

"Woody, it's Wren. We need cops and a ME at the dig on Walingford Green." She said when the detective answered.

"Wren, you didn't finally kill that site manager you've been complaining about, did you?" Woody teased.

"No, Cassidy is still alive unfortunately." Wren despised the obnoxious little Chihuahua of a man that oversaw the dig for the senior archaeologist. "We've got skeletal remains here way too recent for the archaeology of the site."

"How recent?" Woody asked.

"I'd say late sixties to mid seventies." Wren estimated, purely due to the medallion she'd uncovered.

"I'll call the ME and be there in twenty." Woody hung up.  
"David, would you go get Mr. Cassidy and Dr. Williams. They need to be informed of this." The kid started off. "And David," Wren called after him. "Only those two need to be told anything." He nodded and took off; Wren sat down to await the dog and pony show. So much for bones that didn't come attached to criminal investigation.

After having informed the archaeologist and spending twenty minutes calming the site manger, Wren was relieved to see Woody and Jordan making their way across the dig site. As Cassidy scurried off to call the University comptroller, Woody waved to her.

"Hi Wren. I assume that's the guy you wanted to take a hit out on?" Woody nodded toward the man's back with a grin.

"That would be the officious little lap dog." Wren only half joked. "You aren't going to believe what I found here." She turned to face Jordan. "Hi Jordan, you're going to love this. The dig assistant and I have been all over your scene this morning, so forensics are contaminated to hell and gone. But we've got what appears to be a female approximately 62-63 inches in height. The peace symbol medallion leads me to think she's been here since the late sixties at the earliest, but could be as late as the eighties."

"It is what it is." Jordan said donning her gloves. "There's not likely to be a lot of trace evidence left anyway." She gestured to Wren's shabby shorts and sunburned nose. "That's a good look for you."

"Yeah well, the work keeps me off the streets and out of the parks picking up strange men." Wren quipped.

"You already picked up the strangest one Boston has to offer anyway." Jordan teased.

"What can I say, I love tall, strange, irresistible men." Wren answered with a grin. "You need a hand with our girl here."

"Love it, but you aren't official." Jordan pointed out.

"Gimme a dollar." Wren held out her hand. Jordan looked confused but handed over a bill. "Now I'm an out side expert on retainer." Wren grabbed gloves and a disposable coverall from Jordan's scene kit.

"Can you do that?" Woody asked.

"Sure, Wren here has a Masters in Forensic Anthropology to go with her M.D." Jordan told her fiancé.

"Not to mention the two years I made money as a crime scene tech while working on my Masters." Wren added. "I don't use the title Dr. around you guys, too many of us floating around the group." She finished suiting up and stepped back over to the bones.

"Soft tissue is gone." Jordan noted. "No big surprise there."

"Not really, but she's gonna disarticulate completely when we move her, so you'll need extra photos." Wren observed.

"No problem. I'm always prepared." Jordan said pulling an extra roll of film from her kit.

"Dated a lot of boy scouts, did you?" Wren joked.

"Still do." Jordan nodded towards Woody. "Grab that tape would you, Wren?"

"Got it." Wren laid the measuring tape out beside the remains. "Ha! Can the girl estimate or what, she's 62 and a little over a half an inch." Wren stepped back out of camera range and stood beside Woody.

"Why do you keep saying 'she'?" He asked.

"Width of the pelvic girdle is consistent with a female, most likely pubescent." Wren explained. "Guys don't have to push out a baby so the male pelvis is more narrow. In this case, Woodrow, size really does matter."

Jordan snorted as she finished the photos. "Don't tell him that. He'll take it to heart."

"Just remember, Woody. If you don't have the big boat, you really need the ocean." Wren laughed at his blush.

"I thought guys were supposed to be the ones with their minds in the gutter." Woody said.

"You oughta hear us girls when we start to dish. Believe me if a guy has performance issues, his significant other's girl friends know all about it." Woody looked at Jordan. "Don't worry, Jordan doesn't blab." Wren assured him and Woody looked relieved. "Much." Wren laughed as he swallowed his gum.

Jordan busied herself rummaging in her kit until she could keep a straight face. "Wren, stop teasing Woody before he has a seizure." She admonished the giggling blonde.

"Okay are we ready to start moving her?" Wren asked.  
"Ready." Jordan said. "Let's start with the skull and Wren, no Shakespeare."

"Come on, I haven't been around Nigel and Sydney that long. They haven't rubbed off on me yet." Wren mock protested.

"Not for lack of trying on Nigel's part." Jordan said.

"Ladies, please." Poor Woody was now the color of cooked lobster.

"Alright honey, let's see what happened to you." Wren was all business as she gently lifted the skull and turned it over. "Jordan, look at this skull fracture."

"No calcification obvious on gross examination. That could be what did it. We'll know more after we x-ray." Jordan tagged and bagged the skull as Wren reached for the vertebra.

It took over an hour to tag and bag everything including the soil around the skeleton and some plant matter they found around the ribcage. When Jordan first pointed it out to Wren they both stopped to take a closer look.

"That looks like a stem from a rose." Wren said. "See the thorns along it. Do you guys have anybody really into horticulture?"

"Nigel will probably be able to tell us what it is." Jordan said noticing Wren's slight blush at the mention of her colleague. She looked over at Woody, who mimed a heart shot and grinned.

"Well let's see if he can work some magic on it." Wren said as she lifted a radial bone from her side of the remains and tagged it.

"Hello." Jordan said a few minutes later, holding up a bug carapace that had been on the pelvis. "Bug will be glad to see this little guy. If it's possible, he'll be able to tell us what time of year she died because of this fella."

"And who says a good man is hard to find." Wren quipped. "Looks like your lab is full of them."

There was not much more chatter as they finished moving the remains and clothing into bags for transport to the morgue. Wren caged a ride to the morgue with Jordan and headed off to find Garret.

Emmy pointed her toward autopsy three, but warned her that Slokum was skulking about some where in the building. In order to save Garret grief from his personal watchdog, Wren backtracked to Slokum's office and knocked putting on her best professional demeanor.

"Come in?" Slokum answered looking up as she opened the door. "Dr. Morgan, to what do we owe this visit." He asked sneeringly as he took in her clothing.

"I just dropped by as a courtesy, Dr. Slokum, to offer my services as anthropologist on the case Dr. Cavanaugh brought in." Wren hated this annoying petty little dictator more than the university's site manager.

"I'm afraid our budget wouldn't allow us to pay the consulting fee for a top expert like yourself, Doctor, but I can't tell you how flattered I am by your offer." Slokum might be a worm, but he knew better than to insult a colleague of Wren's professional reputation and standing.

"Doctor, I'm afraid you misunderstood my offer. I'm not ambulance chasing, as it were. I am very curious about the remains, since I was the one who unearthed her. I'm offering my services for only a token honorarium, say one thousand dollars? Frankly the honor of consulting with a department of the caliber of this one would be worth more to me than any amount you could pay me." Wren knew precisely how thick to trowel it on with this little worm and he sat lapping it up like it was his due.

It was all she could do not to laugh in the smug twit's face. He thought she was complementing his management, when what she meant was that it would honestly please her to work with ME's the caliber of Garret, Jordan, and the rest of the staff. Slokum could believe whatever he wanted as long as it got her inside this investigation. Aside from the desire to work with this crew, she was more curious about this young woman than she had been about any of her last five cases.

"It would be an honor, Doctor. Welcome aboard." Slokum held out his hand to shake hers.

"Thank you, Jack. I hope I'll be able to help you folks solve this one quickly. I'm sure that young lady's family has waited more than long enough." She could tell the 'Jack' got to him, but since they were professional equals he wasn't about to make a scene over it. Tweaking this arrogant ass was going to be fun.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- They still belong to Tailwind productions. I promise we'll return them when we're through.

Author's Note- To everyone who has reviewed so far thank you very much. A special thanks to **VampyreHeart** for her assistance with this fic. Also to Joel and GoddessofSnark for the suggestions.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Jordan and Nigel worked on piecing together the rest of the skeleton, Wren measured the skull and set the parameters for the computerized reconstruction. They were all absorbed in their tasks when Garret stopped in to check their progress and deliver some bad news.

"Wren, the press has gotten wind of the find and your name. We've had numerous calls for a statement." He told the blonde.

"Probably Cassidy, that twerp would do anything to garner publicity for the University." Wren pushed a hand through her hair. "Don't tell me, Slokum wants me to be the talking head on this one, right?"

"You've got it." Garret continued, mimicking Slokum's pompous manner of speech. "Dr. Slokum feels that your prestige and expertise will reassure the public and press."

"Said it just like that too, didn't he?" Garret nodded and Wren continued, fuming. "That pompous, arrogant, little toad. He wants to parade 'his' prize expert to the cameras and score political points from my reputation. You can tell that Napoleonic little ass that I am no one's media whore." Wren leapt from her chair, a dark purple fire burning in the depths of her eyes. "Never mind, I'll tell the pretentious bastard myself."

Nigel stopped her before she reached the door, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Wren luv, pointing out Dr. Slokum's professional faults isn't going to serve any purpose and just might get you uninvited to the party." He turned her toward the door leading to the exit. "Why don't we have a bit of air before you beard the lion, shall we? I'll buy you a cappuccino and an eclair."

"Are you trying to bribe me with chocolate?" Wren grinned up at him.

"Depends. Is it working?" Nigel laughed pulling her closer.

"I'll let you know after the coffee and pastry." Wren looked back at Garret. "Push enter on that, will you Garret? The computer can start the program while I overcome the desire to strangle Slokum."

As Nigel and Wren walked through the door, she said to him, "You know there's a lot I'll do for chocolate."

"There's a lot you'll do with chocolate, sweet bird." Nigel's voice floated back into the room.

As the door swung shut Garret and Jordan traded a look.  
"I don't think I want to know." Garret said.

"There's such a thing as too much information." Jordan agreed.

Several hours later, Wren and Nigel sat waiting for the computer to finalize the facial reconstruction. Sarah, Garret, Jordan and Woody stood behind them, as anxious to see the final results as they were.

"Here it comes." Nigel announced to the room at large as the image loaded up on the overhead screen.

There was very little sound as they contemplated the lovely face of a young woman approximately eighteen to twenty years old with long blonde hair. The hair length and color were based on samples found with the skeleton.

"I'll call Slokum." Wren broke the silence as she reached for the phone.

A minute after she'd hung up the phone; Jack Slokum entered the room and stopped short when he saw the image on the screen.

"My God." He said paling visibly. "That's Mary Barrett."

"Who?" Jordan asked.

"Mary Barrett. I dated her before leaving for college. She disappeared almost thirty years ago. Her family assumed she'd run off with some musician she'd been dating." He touched the screen and whispered. "Mary."

Wren moved from her seat and slid it behind the obliviously upset man. Sarah gently guided him to it. Slokum may have caused significant distress for her friends but he was in pain and Sarah couldn't help but feel sympathy for him.

"Tell us about Mary's disappearance, Jack." Sarah asked gently.

"Well I wasn't there, I came home on summer break the next day, but the last time anyone I know of saw her was in May of 1978. She left her friend Carol's house with this guy she'd been dating, Mike something or other. He played in a bar band in Cambridge." He looked at the screen again. "Her mother was devastated, she always wondered why Mary never wrote her. Now we know, don't we?"

"Do you know where her parents are now?" Garret asked. "If we can get a DNA sample from them, we can confirm the Id."

"I'm not even sure they're still alive, Garret. I do have a photograph of her in an album in my office. We can use the imaging program to overlay the image onto the skull and get a more solid identification, until we can find her parents or sister." Slokum volunteered.

Something about the way Slokum was behaving seemed odd to Wren, but as she looked at her friends' faces no one appeared to share her skepticism. She assumed it was her dislike of the man, until she noticed the way Jordan narrowed her eyes when Slokum mention the picture and Nigel's quirked eyebrow. She looked at Jordan and tilted her head toward the door; Jordan nodded imperceptibly.

"I'm going to check on those X-rays." Jordan said as she left the room.

"I need to call Dr. Williams at the site and tell him I'll be unavailable for the rest of the week, at least." Wren grabbed the first plausible excuse and headed for the door. "Nigel, would you see if you could get started with Dr. Slokum's picture?"

"No problem." He answered heading out right behind Jordan.

Wren caught up to Jordan in her office. Nigel was already looking at a photo in his hand.

"Does this smell funny to you two?" She asked, sinking into Jordan's couch.

"Bloody bizarre." Nigel responded.

"Very. Our skeleton just happens to be Slokum's old girl friend whom he just happens to still have a picture of after 27 years. Too hinky." Jordan pulled the skull films out of the envelope the x-ray tech had left on her desk and held one up to the light. "Well there is no calcification around the skull fracture and it is really extensive. I'd say she died of blunt force trauma."

Wren looked at the film over her shoulder. "I wouldn't bet against you. So what do we do about Slokum? I think he's got something he's hiding."

"Do you think he could have done it?" Jordan asked.

"Nah, I just think he knows more than he's letting on for whatever reason." Wren dismissed the man as incapable of committing murder but not of hiding some knowledge of the crime.

"Then I say we keep our eyes and ears open and find out who killed Mary Barrett." Jordan said.

"I'll find Mary Barrett's social security number and track for activity since 1978." Nigel said heading out for his computers.

"And hope there aren't anymore surprises waiting." Wren added as Woody came down the hall and into the room.

"You spoke too soon, Wren. They just found two more skeletons on Walingford Green. Who's going with me?" Woody asked.

"Are you kidding, we both are." Wren answered as Jordan reached for her site bag.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N- Please read and review, it makes us so happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Title- Dry Bones

Author- garretelliotand jtbwriter

Disclaimer- Believe me if we'd bought them, the whole world would know it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Each of these skeleton's are intact, but it doesn't look like any of the victims were killed here." Wren noted, as Jordan got up off her knees and wiped her hands of dirt.

"You're right, and the one by the manhole actually still has connective tissue on the joints. See?"

Wren followed her gaze to the second body found, laid out carefully on a tarp next to four inches of dirt. Normally most of the limbs would had detached from the skeletal frame, but because of the looseness of the soil, a few sheaths of muscle and ligament still held the bones together.

Suddenly Wren saw something, and it made her stomach turn.

"Jordan, look at the hand, what's that under the fingers?"

The ME walked over to the remains, then taking her gloved finger, gently lifted the whole hand.

Underneath the calcified bones, there was some plant matter, staining the fragmented breastbone it rested on.

"Looks like greenery, leaves and petals, is that what's inside her rib cage?" Jordan questioned, then blanched as she saw the wilted flower inside the deteriorating bones.

"A rose, a yellow rose. I think." She hazarded, then fetched a ground cloth to slide under the remains. Calling over the coroner's assistants, she supervised the loading of the remains and then rode back to the morgue in Wren's car.

As they got up to the lab, something struck Wren about the plant matter being found on both skeletons.

"Great, a serial killer who understands the meaning of flowers." Wren groaned aloud, exiting the elevator ahead of her friend.

"The what?" Jordan spat back, then instantly apologized. "I'm sorry, Wren. That was uncalled for."

"It's okay, Jordan, you've got one hundred and one reasons to get upset with this." Wren calmed her down.

"Thanks, buddy." Jordan laughed after a moment, realizing how ridiculous she sounded. "It's just that serial killers, hell, any killer who puts a mark or symbol of their work on someone scares the hell out of me. Like showing off, they'd kill their own mother for the attention."

"And probably have, Jordan. What I know is, the day you don't feel anger about the stuff we face is the day you need to go plant daisies or run for public office." Wren answered, then paused and said, "I was only kidding about the planting daisies part."

As both women laughed, Wren, keyed in the measurements of the victims skulls. Then moved to the table to help Jordan with the newest victim.

"What did you mean the language of flowers?" Jordan asked several minutes later.

"Huh?" Wren looked up suddenly. "Sorry, I was concentrating, what did you say?"

"You said the killer understood the language of flowers." Jordan prompted.

"Oh yeah, different flowers mean different things. You know red roses are sent as a sign of love, right?" Jordan nodded. "Well, yellow roses mean goodbye."

"So he has some weird affection for these women. Twisted." Jordan said.

"Very." Wren agreed and they went back to work

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N- Please R&R, we love the little review alert in our in box.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- Yeah, yeah, we know they're not ours.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After three days of digging at the site two more skeletons were uncovered. Each was found with the dried remains of a yellow rose. With a total of five bodies to work on, everyone was kept very busy. The cause of death on all but the first remains was found to be manual strangulation. The first one, now positively identified as Mary Barrett was killed by blunt force trauma. It had become clear to everyone that what Wren had stumbled on was the burial ground of a serial killer.

The newspapers had some how gotten wind of the roses and had taken to calling the assailant the 'Gentleman Slayer'. A further week of combing the archaeological site had uncovered no more bodies and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The most recent remains was fifteen years old, so evidently the killing had stopped.

Just as the last skeletal remains were positively identified, a call came from dispatch for an ME to meet Detective Hoyt at a construction site in Southie. A woman's body had been found by some workers coming on shift; she was holding a yellow rose. The body was id'd as Julie Theodore, a systems analyst. She was last seen leaving a pub where she and some friends had gone to celebrate her promotion.

Two days later, Deborah Whitney, a doctor was reported missing by her boyfriend, the next morning her body was found behind some materials at a renovation project in Old Town. In her hand was a yellow rose and there were bruises on her throat.

Jordan and Wren were busy doing the autopsy of victim number seven when Nigel came in, smiling at the sight of two of his favorite people. As he passed the desk he grabbed up the photos of the latest woman and took a quick look.

And froze.

"Hey, no fair peeking, Nige." Jordan protested, laughing. Wren looked up, expecting a smart comeback only to see the dawning horror on his face.

"Nigel, honey?" She asked stepping over to gently put a hand on his arm.

Like a zombie, Nigel took her hand and led her to a stool then sat her down.

"Luv, I don't know how to say this, but," he gulped, then held out the photos. "Have you noticed something about his victims?"

"I thought it was just a coincidence, when I first saw the photo of Mary Barrett, I thought it reminded me of someone. But these, oh, hell, look." Nigel handed the two latest victim's faces to Jordan.

She took a glance, concerned at Nigel's behavior, then gasped, understanding the fear he displayed.

"Wren, there's no hiding this, every victim we've found, well, they all resemble you." Jordan told her, gently trying to ease the news.

Staring down at the woman who could have been related to her, Wren closed her eyes for a moment, then just as suddenly, opened them wide.

"Like hell I'm going to let someone or something scare me!" she furiously said, then took Nigel's face in her hands and kissed him.

Shocked, Nigel returned the favor, then clung to her. "Wren, luv. I'm not going to let you out of my sight until this bastard is caught, you hear me?"

Wren opened her mouth to argue, then closed it. "You win, Nigel, sugar." She wearily answered.

Any further discussion was tabled as Woody came rushing out of the elevator. "We've got another body in South Boston, at a new store site. Garret's already there and he wanted all hands on deck, end quote. And," he held up his hand, "this one's new, just within the last couple of hours."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- Crossing Jordan is the property of Tim Kring, Tailwind Productions et al. We have made no money .Consider yourselves disclaimed

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He stood back from arranging her body and observed his handiwork. She finally looked like a lady in death, even if she hadn't behaved like one in life. He gently placed the yellow rose on her chest and folded her hands over it. 'Perfect', he thought, 'The picture of propriety.'

He truly enjoyed this part of his task, the moment when they belonged solely to him. His perfect creations, cleansed of all their flaws and immodesty; beautiful, irreproachable ladies. He preferred to remember them this way, rather than how they'd been when he'd selected them, deceitful and wicked.

Every one had been just like Mary, the first one. Her death had been a wonderful accident that had shown him what his life's work was to be. When he'd confronted Mary with her betrayal, she'd begun screaming vile names at him. He'd pushed her away and then tried to stop her fall when she'd stumbled but her head had struck a rock and the sickening wet crack told him the damage was done. At first he'd been filled with remorse and fear. He'd hidden her body in one of the old graves on the green and placed the rose he'd bought for her in her hands.

As time passed and her body wasn't discovered, the fear had faded. Three years later he'd met an old friend of Mary's, who'd told him that everyone thought she'd run off with the musician she'd been dating. He'd realized that by accidentally ending her life he'd saved her from the shame and degradation of the path she had chosen and the remorse left him.

It was then he knew that he must continue the work he'd found that night. So he began to look around him and saw so many women like Mary who tried to pass themselves off as ladies while living depraved and iniquitous lives. Society turned a blind eye to their wanton and licentious behavior but he could not. It was his sacred duty to punish and redeem them, to remove their destructive influence and turn them into object lessons for others while cleansing them of the taint of the despicable lives they lived.

After Mary had been found there was no need to hide them any more so the last five he'd placed where everyone could benefit from the wonderful and uplifting sight of their redemption. No one would ever figure out that he was the author of these object lessons anyway so the risk of detection was very slight.

Detection would ruin all his lovely plans and end his mission because society was not ready to accept the justness of his work. But someday they would throw off the spell woven by these iniquitous Jezebels and hail him as a visionary and hero.

Until that time he would continue to work in secret and the next target had crossed his path today. The satisfaction of dealing with her would be great indeed. She and all the women who worked with her were tramps; she merely hid it behind a job title and a modest suit while the ones who served the drinks in that cesspool were more blatant in their depravity.

After her, that foul-mouthed medical examiner would meet him and begin her cleansing.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- They're not mine, they're not jtbwriter's. They don't even belong to GoddessofSnark. Ain't that a bummer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Jordan, Ah'm so tired, even that ratty old sofa of yours looks good right now." Wren yawned and stretched, then pitched her dirty gloves into the wastebasket.

This was the second week of the hunt for more victims of the "Gentleman Slayer", as the press had so obnoxiously dubbed the murderer. Ever since Slocum had taken credit for Nigel's discovery of the pattern of women being found dead in or near new construction sites, Wren had worked feverishly to find the proof that would nail this bastard.

Jordan covered her mouth as a yawn escaped from her, and then she chuckled tiredly. "Wren Morgan, you stop insulting my couch, I've done some of my best sleeping on that thing."

"Well, guess what, buddy, I'm about ready to test it out!" she replied, grinning, then let out a whoop as a pair of strong arms swooped her up and deposited her on the squeaking cushions.

"Not another word out of you, my bird." Nigel teased, laying a kiss on Wren; then covering her up with Jordan's throw. "You need to rest, otherwise you won't be good for anything."

The southern belle winked at Jordan, then whispered huskily, "Anything, honey?"

Nigel gulped and turned bright red, then lowered his head; lips leading forward and lightly touched her nose. "Anything but that, love."

Just then ominous footsteps clattered down the corridor and Bug swung in the room, with Lily close behind. "Slocum's on his way in here, fit to be tied."

Reluctantly pulling away, Nigel stood up, and then gave a hand to Wren. Slokum entered and looked over the group.

"I'm certain with a serial killer on the loose and the rest of Boston continuing to send us their deceased, there is ample work for everyone concerned. Dr. Morgan, Dr. Cavanaugh, where is my autopsy report on the latest victim?" Slokum asked in a condescending tone.

"We will begin compiling it after lunch, Jack." Wren answered in a tone that exactly matched his. "We need that report to the police as soon as possible…" Slokum began, but Wren cut him off.  
"Dr. Cavanaugh and I have been in autopsy for the past six hours, Jack. An hour for lunch will not impede the investigation." She dismissed the pushy jerk with a nod and turned to Woody, who'd just walked up to the door of Jordan's office. "Detective, we have your preliminary if you'll give Emmy about fifteen minutes to type it, we can discuss the particulars over lunch."

Wren turned back to Slokum. "It's a pity you're lunching with the Mayor, Jack. We'll be eating in the conference room, if you return in time to join us. Looks like we all have working lunches today."

Wren's voice sounded genial to anyone who did not know her, with only the barest hint of her accent. But her new friends had already learned that the calmer and more precise Wren's voice became, the angrier she was and the loss of her accent signaled a tight control over her desire to throttle Slokum.

"Very well, I'll look over your conclusions and we can discuss the case when I return this afternoon, if you have time, Doctor." As usual, the man became more than a little obsequious while speaking to Wren; he was very impressed with her credentials and professional prestige. He tended to check his overbearing attitude toward the staff in her presence, which was why Wren tried to stay at the morgue until the twerp left each day.

"I'll look forward to it, Jack. I'm certain your professional insight will be fascinating." Wren smiled a tight insincere version of her normal grin. Slokum seemed to puff up a little at what he believed was Wren's compliment and left for his political lunch.

As soon as he was out of sight, Jordan collapsed in giggles against Woody as Bug leaned chuckling against the door and Nigel swept Wren up like a conquering hero and danced her around the room.

"How do you manage that tone and look?" Jordan asked catching her breath. "And how can he not see that you're tweaking him?"

"I guess his 'bliviousness is ob." Wren gasped out, trying to think around the thrill of shivers Nigel's touch always evoked. When he sat her down and she could think again, she looked at everyone. "So what are we eating for our working lunch? My treat."

"Pizza?" Lily suggested. "Giorgio's deep dish all around?"

"Sound great." Wren picked up Jordan's phone. "Emmy, call Giorgio's and order six large deep dish and tell them to surprise us, but each one has to have at least three toppings and extra cheese and there's an extra twenty for the driver if we get it in thirty minutes." She hung up and noticed the looks she was getting. "What?"

"Tip and all that over a hundred and fifty, Wren. You gotta let us chip in." Woody said.

"Don't worry guys, my bank account can handle treating my friends, besides we are celebrating." Wren grinned mischievously.

"What are you celebrating?" Garret asked from the doorway.

"I didn't strangle Slokum again." Wren grinned.

"Your restraint and fortitude never ceases to amaze me, Doctor." Garret deadpanned as the rest of the gang laughed.

Within seconds, the good humor in the room ebbed as Woody's police radio went off. Silence deepened as the officer on the other end reported a woman's body found behind a dumpster next to a new building.

"Here we go again." Jordan sighed


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- Nope, they still belong to Tailwind and Tim Kring.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Jordan we've Id'd your body from the construction site; Missy Everett, age 25." Nigel handed Jordan the report, as Wren poured them some coffee and they walked toward Jordan's office. "Her office manager reported her missing yesterday, seems she ran the local franchise of "Boobies"."

Both Wren and Jordan groaned. "Boobies? Oh, Gawd, Jordan. If there's a restaurant that caters to the lower IQ set, it's that one." Wren sighed.

"Yeah I've heard of that place; half the Pogue's lunch business dried up when they opened one a couple of blocks away in Old Town." Jordan replied in a resigned tone.

Nigel spared a grin for both women. "Oh, I think it's a fine establishment, wonderful chicken, especially the, ow…" Wren elbowed him indignantly.

"Nigel, honey, if you want to stay a rooster and not become a hen, I wouldn't impugn the dignity Max's place by comparing it to a joint celebrating tits and well you know it." She said in a sugary sweet tone, her eyes flashing.

"Uh, Nige, I think I'd quit while I'm ahead a few extremities." Jordan chuckled, then blanched when she read the bottom of his report.

"Slocum's already made notes on her, how did he perform the autopsy so fast, she was just found this morning." They stopped outside Slokum's office

"Don't know, Jo. Except…..didn't he do the notes on Cathy Alexander, the one found next to the playground?" Nigel stepped into Slokum's office and pulled a file from the "to be filed" basket. "Where was she found?"

"The sicko propped her against a tree on the edge of the construction site on Watertown and Berrybrook; a little boy from a house adjoining the park snuck out to play with some friends, only to find her hidden amongst the bushes." Jordan paused, and then took a deep breath. "Yeah, and look at the cause of death on Missy Everett, strangulation, yet she's a big woman, she was found on a busy street; how did the killer know he wouldn't be spotted, especially on a public street. Someone had to have seen her put behind the dumpster." Jordan added, then immediately looked at the Alexander report again.

"Nige, doesn't it seem the least bit peculiar that all the recent victims were strangled, found in public places and don't seem to have put up much of a struggle."

Wren suddenly spoke up. "Maybe they were drugged, like with a mickey or something in their food or water."

Nigel bowed his head. "Bloody hell". He swore, and then took another look at the Everett case.

"Jo, wait a minute. There seems to be a knock out drug of some kind in her system, look at the tox screen., she was all but unconscious when she was killed."

Jordan glanced at the last several files in the open case section of folders. Something else matched here, but what?

"Excuse me, people, but don't you have work to do? Dr. Morgan, I hope you don't think you're getting paid to follow the dots?" Abruptly Slocum paused in the doorway, surprising the threesome.

"Jack, I am doing this job as a favor, don't worry, we all have enough work to do." Wren used her "iron butterfly" tone and saw with disguised glee his discomfiture.

"Yes, well, thank you, Dr. Morgan." The older man picked up the file then ushered the three out of his office, making a point of locking the door.

Jordan watched him leave, then muttered, "I'll be right back." and went into her office. Wren sighed, then Nigel put a hand to her chin and tilted her face to meet his.

"All right, out with it, my bird. What's bothering my belle of the south."

A smile covered her face at his attempt to tease her. "Nigel, I, oh it's silly, but…."

"But what, Wren?" he put an arm around her as they walked toward the elevators.

"These women, I keep wondering if …if I'm next. If my being a success in a "man's field" like those others, makes me a target. For all I know he's watching me right now. Sometimes, I swear I can feel eyes on me." Wren's voice shook a little and Nigel instantly wrapped both arms around her.

"Luv, if that was true I'd be the first to put you under my supervision 24/7. It's not silly, but I think there's something else tying these victims together. We just have to put all the pieces together."

Wren managed a smile as she put her head again his shoulder.

"Thank you for wanting to be my bodyguard. You're right, it's just a matter of time until our killer makes a mistake."

At that moment Jordan came out of her office, a telltale grin on her face.

Blushing, Wren then told Nigel "I'm going to finish up here in a little while, do you want to meet me at my apartment?"

"Sure, luv. We can get some take out. Don't stay too late, though. I don't want to waste away to skin and bones on account of that blighter." Nigel teased, dropping a kiss on Wren's neck then heading toward the elevators.

As Wren watched him go, Jordan came to her side.

"Must be love."

"Very funny, bride to be, now come on. I've got an idea." Wren snorted then dragged Jordan down the hall, explaining her plan as they headed into the autopsy room.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- Wren and Sarah are mine everything else belongs to Tim Kring et al. You've been disclaimed.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wren and Jordan waited in Jordan's office for Slokum to leave for the night. They had to get into his personal papers. Hopefully they could find the proof that would confirm their suspicions of Slokum's involvement in the cover up of the Gentleman Slayer killings. It was obvious to both of them that Slokum had known what was going on for several weeks at least. He'd been covering for someone, probably very close to his friend 'Bob', as he called the governor.

The two women tried to appear busy with the reports on the two bodies discovered two and three days ago, respectively. They'd actually finished the reports well before lunch, but used the excuse of working on it to make sure that Slokum left before them. As he picked up his briefcase and headed for the elevator, Wren sighed.

"God, I thought he was going to sleep here."

"Let's give him time to get out to the parking deck before we head for the office." Jordan cautioned. "The way things have been going on this case, he'll head back for something."

"That anal retentive creep? He probably triple checks his fly before he leaves the bathroom. I doubt he could forget anything." Wren looked toward the elevator doors. "If he comes back it'll be because he suspects something's up."

"I hope not. He'd have too much of a chance to hide the evidence that he's covering up. I just wish we had some clue who he's covering for." Jordan sat up at a sound in the hall. "Is that the elevator?"

"No, Jordan. Relax, you're jumpier than I am." Wren grinned. "Besides that little wimp couldn't possibly take on both of us and win."

"I'm not worried about him winning, I'm worried about his finding out that we know he's covering up something." Jordan ran a hand through her hair. "All that talk about Garret covering up on the Moreau case and the little weasel's doing the same on an active serial killer's work."

"I know and poor Sarah's just getting herself together and Garret's career is still in danger because the governor has Slokum as his watchdog." Wren said. "What do we do with the proof when we get it? Do we confront Slokum or do we hand it over to the DA?"

"Personally, I'd like to rub his nose in it myself, but if we give it to Walcott I know she'll twist the governor's arm to reinstate Garret without a keeper." Jordan smiled to herself at the thought of working with Walcott but she'd deal with the devil himself if it meant Garret's career would be secure.

Whatever Garret's reason for covering the evidence on Sylvia Moreau, Wren knew it wasn't for personal gain. She knew only what Sarah had told her about the case, but the one thing she was certain of was that Garret Macy was an honorable man.

"Well, I guess Slokum's had enough time to get out of the parking deck, so let's go." Wren said heading for the door.

"Did you snag his key?" Jordan asked as they neared Slokum's office.

"No need." Wren said bending to the doorknob and using a dental pick from the autopsy room to unlock the door. "Product of a misspent youth."

"You spent a lot of time breaking into buildings?" Jordan asked.

"No, I just dated a lot of juvenile delinquents. If a guy had a tattoo and a police record I was in love." Wren laughed.

"I dated a lot of guys like that, drove my dad crazy." Jordan smiled at an old memory.

"Which was of course why you did it." Wren added as she opened the door.

"Okay, can you do the same with the desk drawers?" Jordan asked.

"Of course." Wren walked over to the sleek modern piece of junk with which Slokum had replaced Garret's solid beautiful desk. "You know we need to get rid of this yoyo just because of his bad taste in furniture." Wren joked as she picked the lock and opened the first drawer. "Care to join me?" She teased Jordan.

The two women searched through every drawer meticulously with no result. Wren reached over, turned on the computer and began looking over file names. She wished she'd told Nigel about their suspicions and asked him to join their little raid. Suddenly she spotted a likely file name.

"Check this one out, Jordan. 'Personal Journal', you don't think he'd be that stupid, do you?" Wren asked the brunette.

"Not stupid, but he'd definitely be that arrogant." Jordan leaned over Wren's shoulder to read. "Can you get into it?"

"I can try. If not, I'll call Nigel and get him over here." Wren began trying passwords on the third try she got lucky with Slokum's license plate number. "We're in."

Wren scrolled down the log entry list. "Jordan?"

"Yeah." Jordan answered.

"A lot of these entries coincide with the dates of the murders." Wren pointed out.

"That's weird. Why would he always make entries on the dates of the murders?" Jordan leaned closer to read over Wren's shoulder as she opened the entry dated the day of the last murder.

_ Tonight,_ _I finally dealt with that little slut from the restaurant, unfortunately she'll probably be found too quickly so I'll have to do the autopsy myself. That nosy smart ass Jordan Cavanaugh would definitely be able to figure too much out. She and that little southern tart are not going to like me taking over the case, but I'll be able to deflect any suspicions easily. As oversight manager, I decide who handles what case._

_If they become too suspicious, I'll have to take care of those two sooner than I'd planned. I'd hoped to deal with them individually, but I may have to take them together, in which case I'll be forced to drug one or both to keep them under control. I've also discovered that I have another candidate here in the morgue. That Sarah Matthews isn't as demure and proper as she'd like everyone to believe. She's been playing the whore for Macy while pretending to be a dignified lady. She thought she had me fooled, but I followed her last night and discovered the truth. I'll have to take care of her as well. _

_When will these vile and disgusting creatures learn their lesson? Decent people cannot tolerate such depraved and lewd conduct under an outward illusion of decency. Not only do these vulgar females refuse to behave as decent women should, but they have brainwashed most of society into believing that their behavior is perfectly normal and acceptable._

_I'll show them the error of their ways and bring them to justice. No matter how much they may beg, I must remain resolute. They are not, despite any outward appearance, worthy of any mercy or clemency. These wicked, despicable creatures must be removed from society if we are to ever have a return to the upright decorum of our parents' time._

Jordan and Wren looked at each other in disbelief. Neither one could quite process the fact that the man they'd believed to be merely a flunky covering for the killer was in fact 'The Gentleman Slayer'.

As they tried to wrap their minds around this new bombshell, they heard the elevator doors open and the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- Let's see did I disclaim you yet. I'm sure I did, but just in case-- They still don't belong to me, but I'm trying to arrange a lend/lease deal for Miguel Ferrer.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quickly Wren logged off Slocum's computer, then turned it off. Both women backed up slowly, then went to the door and peered out, seeing the back of the older man at the reception desk. Inching out of the office, Jordan and Wren slid along the wall, then froze, seeing Slocum turn their way.

"Hello? Is someone there?" He called, flipping on the lights.

"Uh, Dr. Slocum, hello." Jordan spoke first, trying to remain calm.

"Dr. Cavanaugh, Dr. Morgan." He came forward slowly; then stopped in the doorway of his office.

"Did you need to see me about something?" Slocum continued into the room, Jordan and Wren following him in as far as the entry.

"Well, come on in Jordan, Wren. Oh, but I see you've all ready made yourselves at home." Slocum waved a hand at the top of his desk, where Jordan had hurriedly left Missy Everett's file.

"Dr. Slocum, I was just returning the Everett file. You did authorize me to go over your notes." Jordan spoke calmly, feeling for the cell phone in her pocket and surreptitiously turning it on she punched 1 on the speed dial.

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" He gave a slight smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well, it's been a long day. Jordan, Dr, if you'll excuse me..." Wren spoke lightly, starting to edge toward the elevator.

"I'm afraid it's going to be even longer, ladies." The short man's voice still maintained its evenness as he raised his right hand, a gun clenched in his fist.

Wren couldn't stop a quick in-take of breath as she stared at the lethal-looking 45. Jordan's voice matched Slocum's in manner as she said "I know good company is hard to find, Dr., but …."

"Please spare me the banter, Jordan. I know you found out about my handiwork. I guess I should be flattered, it took two women to discover what almost 30 years of police work couldn't." Slocum's tone was smug, and Wren inwardly cursed the medical examiner's cavalier manner with which he waved off 10 murders.

"So what now, Doctor?" Wren managed to speak without quavering. "Both Jordan and I will be missed soon, Nigel will be wondering…."

"Oh, you'll be found, sooner rather then later, I might add." Slocum replied. "Right now, you are both going to take a seat. Now!" he ordered, his voice hardening.

Jordan waited until Wren sank into the rolling chair he indicated; then slowly made as if to join her in an adjoining seat. As she came past the older man, she suddenly tripped, then jerked her hand up and grabbed his hand, causing him to drop the gun. As suddenly as she disarmed him, Slocum's other hand appeared with a small tube, spraying her with a white mist. Instantly Jordan fell to her knees dizzily.

"What did you do to her?" Wren gasped, then shrank back and turned her head as he aimed the same device at her and sprayed. She felt the room receding and tried to fight off the effects of the drug.

"I came prepared for Dr. Cavanaugh's heroics, Dr. Morgan. Just a little something to keep you from interfering with my final, uh, handiwork." Slocum chuckled, a complacent gleam in his eyes.

Offhandedly scooping up his gun, he put it on his desk then produced a roll of tape from his pocket.

"Hands in back, if you please." Numbly Wren did as he said, then froze as he bound her wrists in back of her; then taped her mouth and ankles. Reaching down and roughly pushing a dazed Jordan into a chair, he did the same to her. Wren felt herself losing the struggle against the effects of the drug as her field of vision darkened.

Moments later Wren became aware of her surroundings again and could hear Slokum's voice coming from what seemed a great distance at first but gradually becoming clearer.

"Now, doctors, I'm going to put you in the cooler for the night. It shouldn't take you long to lose consciousness; you won't feel a thing. Tomorrow, I'll come back and arrange a more appropriate resting place. If any of your friends should come looking, they'll find both of your cars missing and no sign of your whereabouts. Oh, don't worry." That sick smile flashed again, and Wren's stomach burned with anger at the thought of Nigel and Woody's being frantic with worry. "I'll make sure you're found, just another sad pair of victims of a serial killer."

Jordan's eyes came alive, blazing with fury at his words. Slocum just laughed. "Go ahead, now try to use that filthy mouth of yours. You pretend to be a lady, but I know you, Jordan Cavanaugh. You're no better then a common whore. And that detective lover of yours…."

Wren struggled with her bonds as he advanced on Jordan, whose muffled cry of rage seemed to only fuel his disdain. Suddenly she discovered the tape binding her arms could be torn at the edge. She managed to bend her fingers and tear at the wide strip of adhesive.

"I ought lure Hoyt here, let him suffer the same fate as you two…" At that Wren managed to rip loose the remaining tape and using her bound feet to propel her, shot forward and knocked Slocum to the floor. Surprisingly he recovered his balance quickly and rolled back onto his feet, then dived for his gun, still resting on the desktop.

Wren had the same thought, then a familiar voice brought her up short. "Down, luv!"

Instantly she let herself fall to the carpet, hearing first two gunshots, then a muffled yell.

"Please let Nigel be all right." Wren's thoughts started to race, then she felt arms picking her up as Woody's voice called "Jo, Jo!"

Wearily she looked up into Nigel's worried eyes, then started to sniff as he gently pulled the tape off her mouth then gathered her into his arms.

"Wren, sweet love. Did he hurt you? Let me get that off you." He hurriedly tore the bindings off her ankles as Woody did the same for Jordan.

She saw Jordan glance in her direction and she nodded reassuringly at her. Immediately Jordan looked relieved, then Woody wrapped his arms around her.

"Nigel, how….oh." Wren couldn't control her emotions any longer, and buried her face in his neck. She clung to him as he rocked her in his embrace, his voice soothing her.

"Luv, it's all right, you're safe now. The bastard won't touch you again." Nigel's words stopped the sob in her throat, and she raised her tear-streaked face..

"How did you know to come, Nigel? I thought we were meeting at my apartment?"

A grateful expression was in his eyes as he jerked his head toward Jordan. "We were, only Jordan here managed to dial Woodrow and he heard you two being threatened. He called me and Garret, we met downstairs. Garret waited for the cops while Woody and I snuck up the fire stairs."

"Jordan…." Wren reached a hand to her then both women hugged, as Nigel drew an unashamed sleeve across his eyes and Woody cleared his throat.

Just then Garret and Sarah burst into the office, followed by some of Woody's fellow officers. They took in the sight of Slocum bleeding on the floor, and of the two shaken women.

"Jo? Wren? What happened? Is he……" Garret broke off at sight of the torn tape on the floor and immediately drew both women into his arms.

"Thank God you're all right. I want you both checked over, Nigel….?" He let go of Jordan and Wren so Sarah could embrace them.

"It was him, Garret. Slocum was our gentleman slayer. Wren, Jordan and I figured out he had a connection to these killings, only we didn't know what the common thread was." Nigel began, and then Jordan interrupted him excitedly.

"Guys, they weren't ladies. That's the connection. Slocum was offended by them, and after accidentally killing the first one, he decided to eliminate each of the women because of their behavior!"

Dumbfounded, Woody glared at the wounded Slocum, who was being carried out of the room, then shook his head. "Why that nasty little…"

He looked down at Jordan, who smiled as she told him "Thanks to his getting our Wren so pissed at him insulting me, she managed to buy time until you guys got up here."

Nigel grinned and kissed the top of Wren's head. "Remind me, love, never to get you angry at me."

Wren matched his grin and his lips with hers. "Sugah, just keep loving me, and I never will."

As Garret insisted on driving them to the hospital, Wren clung to her 'knight in shining armor' and she explained how she and Jordan had gotten into Slocum's computer and found his journal.

"The prudish minded little blighter. Garret, I'm going to have to get into that file, something tells me it's going to hold a lot more answers to what he's been up to the last couple of decades." Nigel growled, then smiled as Wren snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Don't worry, my bird. I won't leave your side, not for a moment." He soothed, then she looked up at him.

"I'm all right, Nigel. I'm in good hands." Wren answered, grinning.

Fortunately the doctor at the emergency room cleared both Jordan and Wren to go home, with orders to stay in bed and rest. As Nigel and Garret wheeled them out to the lobby, Sarah was waiting impatiently with Woody and Lily, while Max paced back and forth.

"Where's the party, y'all?" Wren yodeled, and instantly their friends surrounded them. Max hugged both women, then fixed his furious eyes on his daughter.

"Jordan, what were you two thinking, snooping around that creep's computer like that? He could have killed you, especially since no one knew you were." his voice choked up, then Jordan put her arms around his neck.

"Dad, Dad, you're right, I know we shouldn't have been there after hours, but we had no proof. Besides, Woody and Nigel got there in time, we're okay." She reassured him, giving Wren a lump in her throat.

"You're pretty lucky, Jordan, I wish my daddy were still around to worry like that." She said with a sad smile, then Nigel's embrace lightened her spirits.

"I'll be your worry-wart, luv. Just hold on to me." He whispered in her ear, then picked her up in his arms and carried her laughing to his car.

As they watched them go, Sarah remarked to Garret, "I say he proposes within the week."

Garret chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think he'll wait that long, if he's smart." He gave her a sidelong look as if to say something else, then changed his mind.

Sarah didn't miss the meaning of his look, and her mouth curved in a knowing grin.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- jtbwriter says she dreamed she owned them, does that count?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Have they arrived yet?" Jordan kept sneaking peeks out the window, then Woody pulled her back out of sight.

"For a woman who planned this whole surprise engagement party, you sure want to be caught out!" He teased the medical examiner.

For an answer, Jordan simply met his lips with hers and whispered, "Only by you, Farm Boy."

Wanting to continue the kiss, Woody let it drop when Lily yelled out "Nigel and Wren just pulled up, let's see if he's done it!"

At once there was a stampede to the bay window of the Athaeneum, where the Medical Examiner's office was about to celebrate the engagement of Nigel and Wren, or as Jordan had dubbed it, the 'about time you proposed' party. The only person not privy to the information that it was an engagement party was Wren who had no clue Nigel was about to propose.

Jordan had bet Nigel he didn't have the guts to propose in public and he'd accepted. The stakes he'd named were Jordan finally learning how to do a computer search with something approaching finesse against a dinner for two at Jordan and Woody's favorite restaurant. So the entire morgue family was waiting at the windows to see if Nigel would pull it off.

As their friends huddled against the beveled glass panes, Wren turned away from Nigel to unbuckle her seatbelt, then heard the driver's side door close. She raised her eyes to see him with his hand on her door. As he opened it, he put a hand up to stop her from exiting, then got down on one knee.

Wren's eyes grew wide. "Nigel? Oh…my…." She stammered, for once totally speechless.

His face turned up to hers, the pale-faced Englishman finally managed, "Wren, my love. I.. know we come from different places, different worlds. But we have so much to share…and I never want to be without you, ever. You are my heart, please…luv, my bird, will you…" his voice choked.

With tears running down her cheeks, the Southern belle interrupted him. "Yes, darlin', oh yes!" she put her hand on his own moist face; then completed her answer with a kiss.

Finally catching a breath, Nigel's laugh erupted as he placed a round cut diamond on her finger and pulled her to him; kissing her again.

"I love you, Nigel." Wren gasped as he released her lips, then helped her out of the car. As they turned toward the historic old building, applause and whistles were heard from bystanders and blushing, the newly engaged couple bowed, and then ran up the steps to the entrance.

"Oh my gosh, that was so beautiful, just, oh…" Jordan wrapped her arms around first Wren, then her best friend. "I want you to be so happy, " she whispered in his ear, then he swung her around. "I am, luv, I am!"

"All right, Woody, pay up." Max smirked after they saluted the happy couple; then took a crisp twenty from his soon-to-be son-in-law. "Got to start savin' up for the wedding."

Woody grinned back. "Then I lost in a good cause, Max. Besides, I have Garret in for $30 that he would do the bended knee bit before Jordan and I say 'I do'!"

"Why you little, come here, son, talk about smart!" Max slung an arm around him, then walked him to the bar and yelled for a beer.

"Just a minute, you didn't wait for me?" Sarah stood in the doorway of the hall, mouth agape at Nigel holding Wren, spotting the flashing diamond on her hand.

"Sorry, Sass, wasn't my idea!" Wren dropped a kiss on Nigel's lips, and then scooted out of his embrace to hug her best friend.

"Welllll, all right, I forgive y'all this time, but you, sir…" Sarah pulled the tall Brit down to her level, "You be good to her or I'll forget I'm a lady!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Nigel chuckled, giving her a hug. As he released her, he saw a suspicious twinkle on her hand.

"Methinks the lady doth have news of her own?" he queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Sarah….when did he.." Wren opened her mouth wide, and then Sarah put a finger to her lips. "Shhhh, when he chased me to Memphis. I promised to wear his ring when I was whole, when I had 'Sass' back. He's given me the space and time, now if he'll still have me…" a crack in her voice betrayed her emotion.

"Why don't you ask me." A voice sounded behind her, and slowly Sarah turned to see Garret, looking good enough to eat in jeans and a leather jacket.

"I….Garret…" Too nervous for words, Sarah held up her left hand, showing him the beautiful ring.

"Then I'll ask." Garret came forward and embraced her.

"Sarah, will you marry me?"

Wren held her breath, as Sarah then whispered, "Yes, Garret, I love you, oh yes!"

An eye-popping squeal sounded from Wren when Garret kissed Sarah and lifted her off the floor.

Quickly grasping the situation, Nigel and Woody hoisted their beers and shouted "about time!" On the other side of the room, Bug reluctantly handed $30 to a smiling Max, who had "I told you so" written all over his face.

As hugs and kisses were exchanged, Wren's eyes met Jordan's, then Sarah's and all three women looked to where Lily stood at the bar next to Bug.

"About time, indeed." Sarah grinned and winked at her two co-conspirators.

"Are you planning more matchmaking?" Garret asked her.

"Only a little nudge in the right direction." Sarah smiled up at him.**  
**

**FIN**


End file.
